


恶魔丘比特的绝顶之箭

by Chimatsuri



Category: FF14
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimatsuri/pseuds/Chimatsuri
Summary: ★ 诗人助攻情况下的：武僧 x 武士★ 沉默寡言不正直僧 x 超级嘴臭猛1侍★ R18向★ 关于“队里犯错最少的人可以命令犯错王做任何事”。★ 诗人决定用这个特权帮好友武僧圆了对方一直想干萨姆来的梦，诗人技能名字还没修改前的版本，一直想玩一下这个梗哈哈哈哈我得逞了！
Kudos: 49





	恶魔丘比特的绝顶之箭

1.

“按照规矩。”诗人把弓背到了背后，作为整个版本犯错最少的优秀远敏，他决定行使自己所拥有的特权：“来，谁犯的错最多来着？”  
骂骂咧咧的侍被众人推了一把，踉跄几步走到了他的面前，低声嘟囔了几句之后破罐子破摔地抬头不耐烦道：“妈的……要干什么快说，先说，之前那种刷一版本厕所的破事儿老子不干。”  
给他擦了起码有四十多次屁股的双治疗立刻迎头两脚把他踹到了地上，他们一个拿着书，一个拿着幻杖，异口同声地咆哮：“想得美！”  
每个版本开荒期犯错最少的人可以对犯错最多的人提一个要求——任何要求都可以，这向来是他们固定队的规矩，上次犯错最多的是战士，被迫打扫了一年的厕所……真可怜啊。  
“任何要求都可以？”诗人没理会侍捂着脑袋一边喊疼一边骂人的插曲，他抬头望向队里的几个搭档确认道：“除了性命相关的，任何都可以对吧？”  
“是。”两位治疗的语气里满是嫌弃，学者道：“把他卖了也成。”  
“操。”侍从地上爬起来，脸上毫无作为贪狗的悔过之意，他拍了拍春日羽织上的灰尘，总觉得队友对自己的意见挺大的：“要提要求赶紧提行不行？想卖我？做他妈梦去吧。”  
对他满口脏字的这件事几位队友显然是已经习惯了，诗人的表情看上去让人猜不透他在想什么，他认真地眨了眨眼睛，把侍头到脚打量了一遍。  
结实的身体，好看的皮囊，又菜又跳还滥交的灵魂。  
“嗯。”诗人自顾自地感叹了一声：“不错。”  
随后他瞧向后头围观的几个队友，看着其中一个同样打量着侍的人开口问道：“你觉得他怎么样？”  
“……”武僧沉默了两秒，迎着队友的目光收回了自己在衣服突出的臀部轮廓上所停留过多的视线，应了诗人的问话：“挺好的。”  
其余六人一头雾水。  
“那就好。”翘着二郎腿的诗人装模做样地松了口气，他指着侍笑眯眯道：“兄弟们，搭把手，帮忙捆一下。”  
虽然不明白他要做什么，但行动力最快的战士立刻帮忙将侍死斗在了原地，紧接着机工抬手往人身上丢了个什么，试图拔刀反抗的家伙立刻浑身麻痹地倒在了地上。  
“啊，对，手随便捆哪儿都行，背后可能不太舒服……哎随便啦，把他的脚踝和大腿绑在一起，对对对！”诗人疯狂指挥：“把他的腿掰开，嗯嗯，完美！”  
“你们他妈的……”侍说不出话，他的舌根发麻，被机工的小玩意儿电得话都说不顺，只能倒在地上时不时地抽搐一下，眼睁睁地看着队友拿来了结实的绳子，七手八脚地把自己捆得双腿大张。  
操，疯了吧，这几把不是自己出去操人时最常用的捆人方式吗？这脑瘫诗人要干嘛？侍脑子里疯狂的打问号：自己可不做零，诗人这娘叽叽的样子看着也不像是能干自己的……  
还别说，被这么绑着的人踢都踢不了，动也动不了，被这么插进去的话只能哆嗦着屁股摇头，高潮时也是僵硬的，只能硬生生受着。  
诗人指挥着队友把他侍丢到了部队房的庭院一角，他放了两个椅子，招呼除了武僧外的其他几个队友一起坐下，随后慢吞吞地说出了自己作为最稳队友的要求。  
“拜托了，武士·哥·哥。”他笑得如沐春风：“我想看您被武僧哥哥在这个地方操到哭出来，可以满足一下我的要求吗？”  
其他几个队友显然呛到，侍则不敢置信地瞪大了眼睛：“你他妈的——唔！”  
武僧走到他身边，随手拿了个苹果，堵住了他的嘴。

2.

诗人一边剥着新鲜的拉诺西亚香橙一边往角落里瞥了一眼，庭院角落里活色生香的画面那是相当下饭。  
除了他以外的其他队友都不忍直视地在侍第一次浑身颤抖地高潮时就面红耳赤地钻回了部队房里，庭院里除了他吃东西的声音就是对方淫乱的闷哼——这其中还能夹杂几声武僧的喘息。  
“我想想哦——”诗人特地拉长语调帮忙解说着：“没记错的话，你是根烂黄瓜，屁股好像还没开过苞？”  
这倒是真的。武僧在心里应了好友的话：侍真的紧得不行。  
而作为受害者的侍正屈辱地在地上扭动着，他那身深红色的春日羽织被剥到肩膀，整个胸膛和锁骨都露在外面，布满伤疤的肌肉上汗液密布，被揪到发红的奶头诚实地在挺立在空气中——就连这上头都有汗。  
武僧随手按上泛着水光的小肉粒一抹，刚从高潮中缓过来的侍下头便猛地夹了一下，结实有劲的屁股顿时又是一阵痉挛，前头尺寸可观的性器刚喷过一次，正软绵绵地垂着。  
猛一的屁股好像并不是操不得，虽然一开始又干又涩，但只要润滑做足、把它捅软了，便没什么区别了。  
那张和主人一样欠虐的小口刚吞下武僧的东西时几乎被撑爆，当时要不是侍被绑着估计能直接攒到隔壁院子里的树屋上去，他的裤子被相当野蛮地扯成了开裆的形式，一路撕裂到被紧捆的部位为止，武僧一边插他还一边伸手摸他的大腿肌肉，满是茧的指腹刮一下他便抖一下。  
“哎呀……好可怜，这是第二次了吗？”诗人剥着橘子蹲在侍旁边，他津津有味地吃着，还问武僧要不要来一瓣。  
武僧拒绝了他的邀请，他沉默不语地挺动着腰，惊人的力量让肉棒每次挺入时都能照顾到对方的前列腺，侍被他操得满脸潮红，起先不安分极了，绳子深深勒进他腿上的肌肉里，往死里晃着腰想逃。  
后来……后来就被操乖了，起先他的身体还因为机工小玩具的电流而轻微抽搐着，但很快他的抽搐便换了源头：再猛再不要脸的团队毒瘤也抵不住打桩机似的操干，每一下都又重又爽，快感新奇又陌生，爬遍全身的同时还能贴心地留有回味，持续被刺激了几十下之后他就撑不住要射精，硬是靠着曾经当猛一的尊严把射精时间延长了几分钟，随后满脸屈辱地把人生中第一次依赖前列腺所带来的高潮给交代了出去。  
那根曾经能让床伴求饶抽泣的阴茎一抖，精液全溅在自己的腹上，甚至有几滴喷到了胸膛，那种悠久绵长的刺激还在持续，他要不是被堵着嘴巴，早叫出来了。  
“要解开吗？”武僧全程倒是没什么反应，他异常平静，毕竟这件事是他和诗人早就策划好的：“他的腿再捆着容易勒出毛病。”  
“我无所谓啊。”诗人耸肩，他撑着下巴看着抵达干性高潮的侍，伸手随意地拨了拨对方额前碾成一片的黑发，道：“估计也就你压得住他，你要松绑就松绑咯……”  
一开始塞进侍嘴里的那个苹果早就被人咬烂，现在他口中堵着学者从二楼帮忙丢下来的一条毛巾，他哆嗦着、颤栗着，被屁股里的那根东西插得不能自已，恍惚间却能感受到自己麻疼不已的双腿松了松，绳子似乎被解开了。  
他的喘息都断成好几片，双腿因为麻痹仍然维持着弯曲大张的姿势，当他看清眼前诗人那张看戏的脸之后眼神立刻变了样，狠狠一挣，眼看就要掀翻武僧的压制爬起来。  
“你……老实点。”武僧的手撑着地板，侍被他的影子罩着，屁股重重地挨了一下插：“怕你被捆坏才解的绳子。”  
侍浑身剧颤，立刻切了目标，用湿淋淋的眼珠子瞪他。  
武僧误以为他要说话，伸手拽开了他嘴里的毛巾，带出一连串侍自己都觉得丢人的口水。  
他瘫软着，试着用酸疼的下巴咬合了几下，紧接着破口大骂：“你们妈真的死了，操，崽种，诗人个死妈东西也就算了，你他妈什么鸡巴人啊？诗人让你操老子你就真来操？他让你吃屎你怎么不去？”  
连环炮仗似的脏话让武僧一顿，他又拿起毛巾扭成一团，眼看就要再次塞到侍嘴里——  
“操你妈的！你个脑袋全长鸡巴上的傻逼再敢堵老子试试——啊、啊——操！”  
他骂到一半又被龟头碾上了前列腺，嘴里的呻吟转了一个调之后硬生生憋回了肚子里。  
侍感觉自己今天不是被气死就是被活活干死在庭院里，但如果这鸟事真的发生了，他死前绝对要把这两个弱智骂死——还有那几个隔岸观火的低能队友。  
武僧显然是对他这种终极嘴臭机器没有办法，他塞人的动作因侍猛夹的肉穴和扭动的脑袋一直无法得逞，正踌躇不定，背后突然穿来了一支以太制成的箭，那支箭的攻击范围很大，得亏他与诗人组着队才没中招，透明的蓝色箭头钉在了侍的大腿上，紧接着瞬间融化。  
与此同时，侍立刻僵直了身体，乱踢的腿用力地夹住了他的腰，面上的表情扭曲又淫乱，取代嘴里脏字的是让人听了就脸红心跳的、失控的哭叫。  
穴肉紧吸，白浊四溅，汗珠密布的胸膛与小腹在剧烈地起伏，武僧被吮得受不了，濒临爆发之际他皱着眉头回身看了诗人一眼，对方露出一个狡猾的笑容，随后摆摆手进了屋——  
“加油哦，今天我在二楼不听到他哭着喊你老公就不算结束哦——”  
是绝顶箭。

-END-


End file.
